


The Emperor’s Hold

by Wildsaver369



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lumity, Mental Abuse, Mom Eda and Daughter Luz, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: ThePredator666 wanted me to make my own spin on his AU so here it is.The Emperor does decide to heal Eda as having such a powerful witch under is control could be helpful and it could be a symbol if such an influential wild witch joins is Coven and punishes others for her old ways. Lilith also doesn't let Luz go but instead Emperor Belos commands that she is to be brought in as he has some plans that she is essential to.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Emperor’s Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of ThePredator666’s Emperor’s Coven AU. He asked me to create my own take but please go check out his work too. Credit goes to ThePredator666 and permission was given.

Luz lunged as Lilith, anger forcing her to attack, “How could you?!” She screamed, “She’s your sister!”

Lilith glared at Luz and held her by the collar of her robes, the girl’s eyes were wide with terror as the slender witch gave a small, sly smile.

Emperor Belos stared down at the human and have Lilith a quick nod, “Take her, she might be of use to us.”

Lilith nodded, “Of course.”

Luz’s heart pounded so hard she thought it would burst from her chest as she stared at Lilith, “Let me go...” She struggled to choke out, her voice trembling in fear and was no louder than a whisper.

Lilith’s cold smile made Luz fear for her life. The twinkle in Lilith’s eyes warned of dark intentions in her future.

Despite how much Luz struggled she could break free from Lilith’s hold as she carried her through the dimly lighted halls that was only accessible to Coven members. The Coven leader ignored the protests of the human girl.

The next thing Luz knew she was thrown into what seemed to be a bedroom. Lilith’s chilling voice made Luz jump as her villainous chuckle echoed within the dimly lighted room, “Welcome to your new home.”

Kikimora's voice echoed within the cold dark dungeon where Eda was being kept, "We should heal Edalyn Clawthorne. Now that we have something she loves we can use that to keep her under control and we can use the humans love for Edalyn to make her do as we say. Edalyn's a symbol, someone who inspires wild witches and controlling her will prove to everyone how powerful you are and how no one can escape the Titan's will."

"You're right, I will heal her and soon the Titian's wishes will be carried out." Emperor Belos said calmly, "Now let's get this over with."

Lilith soon joined Emperor Belos as he begun to heal Eda. He couldn’t just let such a valuable witch slip through his fingers. With the help of the human Eda would soon be under his control and the human could be used for other things, not to keep Eda under control.

Like many witches Belos was fascinated with humans. For what they lacked in magic they made up with their useful inventions. If he could use them they can enrich the lives of his subjects and with them happy thus decreasing the chance of a rebellion.

To imagine what the human inventions would be like mixed with magic, Emperor Belos was amused by the possibilities.

With Eda now under his command the symbol of hope for all Covenless witches will crumble. To have her round up Covenless witches would just show how powerful he is to make such a powerful, strong headed witch bow before him.

He stared at the newly cured Eda as she coughed up feathers. Her golden eyes were full of confusion and her pupils were dilated in bewilderment.

“Where am I? W-where’s Luz?” Eda stumbled.

Lilith nodded to Emperor Belos, “She is in your new room. Welcome to the Coven, sister.”

Eda was restrained as she saw a Coven member put on the branding glove. It happened all to fast to process everything and before she could do anything she had been branded.

The realization finally set in, she had been defeated and now to protect Luz she had to swallow up her pride. She has to stay strong and protect Luz. To Eda Luz was more than an apprentice, she was like a daughter to her.

——————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz awoke next to Eda. Her mentor was curled up beside her, hugging her tightly for comfort as she awaited for Lilith to return. It was Luz’s stirring that broke her out of her deep thoughts. Luz’s arms tightly wrapped around her as the human sobbed.

“Eda, I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean for you to get stuck her because of me. I-I was p-p-planning on borrowing the Healing Hat so I could help h-heal you of your c-c-curse.” Luz choked through her sobbing.

“Hey now it’s not your fault, it’s Lilith’s.” Eda said trying to comfort the human child that she saw as her own. “It’s okay-I-It’ll be okay.”

“My-my, I’ve never seen you so attached before Edalyn.” Lilith’s chilling voice sent a shiver down Luz’s back.

“What do you want Lilith?” Eda snapped, “Why is Luz here?! You’re quarrel is with me not her!”

“She’s here as your little pet. Be good and everything will be fine but be disobedient and both of you will suffer.” Lilith gave an evil smile as she spoke.

“You can’t keep her here forever, once Summer ends I’m her world she’ll be returning back to Earth.” Eda shot back, “Then you won’t be able to harm her!”

“Not if we make it so she can’t go home.” Lilith’s spoke as she crept closer to the two, “We have an illusion expert making sure that no one will ever find out that Luz is gone. I also got some human entertainment for Luz here, maybe is she’s good I’ll have more things brought to you two from the human world. Be good and you’ll be rewarded, disobedience will lead to nothing but trouble and punishment.”

Eda looked away in disgust for her sister, unable to look her in the eye as she held Luz close to her, “Emperor Belos will be awaiting me. I’ll be back tomorrow to take Luz out to train and teach her some magic, until then stay in the room and read up in the Coven’s rules and responsibilities.”

When Lilith left Luz pulled out the first book on the rules and responsibilities of the Emperor’s Coven, “Let’s just read it so we don’t get into any trouble. How about I read it to you? Will that make it any easier?”

Eda shrugged, “Try but I might just nap through this day.”

“If you do Lilith might not let you out of this room until we learn it all. Plus maybe you can regain some of your freedom through good behavior.” Luz pointed out.

Eda sighed, “Fine.”

Lilith bowed to Emperor Belos, “Tell Eda later that I’ve accepted her plead. From now one Luz will be her adopted daughter.”

His words struck Lilith, she had to be an aunt to a human. Lilith’s only niece would be a human, “Yes Emporer Belos.”

“I’m impressed that a human is capable of magic. She’s hard working, a quick learner, and truly eager to learn... maybe she’ll do wonders for our Coven.” Emperor Belos spoke smoothly.

“I will not let her stray away from the right path. I promise you that Luz will be a strong capable witch one day, she’s on the path to success, she’s learning quickly. I’ll do whatever it takes to make the Boiling Isles a better place.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Make sure that you learn about the humans. Maybe you’ll learn about how to improve our lives even more through the innovations of the humans.” Emperor Belos suggested, “And make sure you prepare the human for her missions that wait ahead for her.”

“I will.”

—————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eda laughed as Luz trapped the Coven member, "I told you my apprentice had promise."

"Okay-okay, I'll admit when I'm wrong. Your apprentice shows great promise despite being human." The Coven member said calmly.

Another Coven member laughed, "Told you the human had promised!"

"That's cause the other day she whipped the floor with you." Eda pointed out.

Luz laughed and gave a quick smile as she returned to Eda, "Did you see that? I think I'm improving."

"You are." Eda said, puffing her chest out, her golden eyes filled with pride.

Luz held back a chuckle as she and Eda returned to their room.

Lilith watched closely, her eyes narrowed as she watched the human leave before leaving to speak to Empire Belos about his plans. She knew that Luz was essential to the plans, she was too valuable to let out of their sights and control. The human was a tool that brought so many new opportunities and options and they couldn’t just pass that up.

With a little chuckle Lilith spoke under her breathe, “Welcome to your new home, human. Today marks the first day of your new life under the Emperor’s Coven.”

The pale slender witch bowed before her master, his blazing stare rested upon her. No matter how many times she bowed before him his gaze never ceased to make her nervous.

A loud chuckle echoed throughout the throne room, “I see the human shows great promise. How interesting, a human with the ability to cast spells, that can be useful to, a skill that we can harness. Before we make our first move in the human world we need more information from her. When’s she not being questioned you and Edalyn must train her. I will say this unexpected discovery has peaked my interest.”

Lilith held back a shutter as Emperor Belos continued, “She has tapped into the Titan’s power. She’s perfect for the plan.”

Despite Lilith’s jealousy toward the human she could help but pity the girl. Emperor Belos’s plan wasn’t going to be easy on her. The turmoil that the human child will face has only just begun.


End file.
